Forbidden Fruit
by beezylady
Summary: Alecto and Amycus explore their relationship


The sun was sinking down past the trees and the air had adopted a chill. Alecto wrapped her arms around her waist as she wind cut through her thin body in attempts to keep in her rapidly escaping warmth. A haggard cough escaped her and she swore. So help her if she got a cold waiting on Amycus. She knew he would feel bad enough for the both of them, but she would still be angry. Just when she thought he had forgotten, not an uncommon experience, he appeared on the horizon. Stretching up on her toes Alecto waved an arm and from a distance her brother waved back. She tried to fight back the bubbling excitement she felt at just the sight of her twin.

"I thought you had forgotten me," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

Amycus smiled that effortlessly beautiful smile, he had to know the effect it had on her. No, maybe he didn't. "Never," he said before he kissed the top of her head.

The Carrow twins had always been excessively affectionate towards one another. They were frequently caught cuddling, sleeping in the same bed, holding hands, and placing feather light kisses on each other. Their parents had never marked them as odd but upon entering Hogwarts, their relationship became a stigma.

"Are you ready?" She asked as they walked towards the forbidden forest.

"Of course," he said with a smile as he followed dutifully behind her. They just wanted to see what all the talk was about, could a forest really be that scary? The Carrow twins didn't think so.

"Amycus?" Alecto asked in a timid, shaky voice. Her breath came out it plumes of fog, blending in with the fog around their ankles. They had been in the forest for a while now without harm but she didn't want to push their luck.

"Yes?"

"Can we turn back?" She asked as her grip on his hand tightened.

He let go of her hand and snaked an arm around her waist, a boundary that they rarely crossed unless sleeping. "Are you afraid?" he asked as he leaned close to ear.

Her heart started to pound but not out of fear, "yes," she was able to gasp out and his grip tightened.

"We're so _deep_ now, we might as well keep going," he told her, his breath hot on her neck.

Dear god, he had to know now, he had to. Her palms started to sweat as she mulled over their every embrace, memories running quickly through her mind. He never showed any sign of knowing how much she wanted him. How wrong it was but how much she needed him.

"L-Let's head back," she told him as she turned around. Suddenly, he pulled back on her hand. This was not how their dynamic was supposed to work. Alecto lead and Amycus followed, the lovable oaf that he was. No, oaf wasn't the right word because oaf brought to mind someone blocky, or round, Amycus was neither. The Carrow twins were all long limbs and bones. He was graceful in a way that she wasn't and she desired him. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice harsh as she looked back at her brother. His eyes, that so matched her own, stared back at her with a darkness she had seen but never from him. He desired her too.

"Oh come on, are you going to let your little brother show you up?" He teased. Usually she was the one holding her two minute seniority over her brother. She bristled as she felt the tables turn.

"It's not showing me up, this is boring," she said as she kicked at a rock.

He rolled his eyes, "come here," he said as he jerked his arm, bringing his waif of a sister towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. None of the light caresses she had felt before but a hard kiss, filled with longing that mirrored her own. It only made sense that he felt it too, they were two halves of the same coin.

It ancient cultures twins were cast out believed to be former lovers. As his tongue pried open her chapped lips, eagerly meeting her own, she thought there may be some truth to that legend. Alecto pressed herself close to him, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. Her mind told her to stop, that this was dirty and wrong, but every cell in her body urged her forward.

She pulled away with a strangled cry and Amycus looked down at her, shocked, "what?" He murmured. "Did you-"

"We shouldn't do this," she told him sternly before disentangling herself from her brother. "W-We can't," she told him before she turned and darted towards the safety of Hogwarts.

"Alecto, wait!" He called after her but she didn't stop running, afraid of what she would do if she stopped, afraid of what she would let him do to her if she stopped.

She didn't speak to him for days after the incident in the Forbidden Forest. To be so estranged from her brother almost drove her mad, but he crossed that delicate boundary that they always walked so what was she supposed to do now? Amycus was the one to break the silence first.

"Hey, wait up," he said as he raced to meet her in the corridor.

"Hi," she said tersely.

"Did you see the match yesterday?"

She smiled a little, Amycus was an excellent beater. "Yes, you were great," she told him. If he could pretend nothing happened then so could she.

He beamed at her compliment, "thanks," he said. "You didn't come to the party afterwards," he said as his smile faltered, "I looked for you."

"I needed to study for potions," she told him. It was a lie, they both knew it, but he didn't say anything and neither did she. She didn't reach for his hand like she always did, and she could see the pain on his face as the walked entirely separate down the hallway. It was his fault though, he did this, he crossed the chasm, he put them here.

"I'm sorry," Amycus blurted out as they sat on the floor of their new flat. They had graduated and moved into a flat in London mere months before joining Lord Voldemort.

"For what?" she asked as she looked up from the book she was reading, some insignificant muggle dribble.

"For that night last year," he told her.

She shook her head, "don't be sorry."

"We haven't been the same since a-and I miss you," he finished, his voice cracking at the end.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, "don't be sorry," she repeated. "I wanted it too," she finally admitted. The words hung in the air, thick with guilt and shame.

Amycus leaned forward, his hands sneaking into her hair causing her pulse to quicken, "why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he locked eyes with her. They were the same as they were that night, dark with desire.

"We shouldn't feel this way," she said, her voice a mere whisper as her body moved towards him like a magnet.

"But we do," he murmured, his lips mere centimeters from her own.

"We do," she agreed and then his lips took hers.

Amycus was much gentler than he was in the woods that night, she could feel it in each kiss and touch that he was afraid of pushing her too far, of losing her again. He eased her onto her back as he kissed her and he pulled away staring down at her, his eyes asking hundreds of questions but only she knew the answer.

"It's okay," she said as her long, nimble fingers framed his face, "Amycus it's okay," she repeated.

"Oh, God," he moaned before his lips crashed into hers again. This was her brother, the ferocity of his kisses and the eagerness of his hands, this was the boy, no the man, that she knew.

Alecto pulled his shirt over his head to examine the body up close that she had always admired from afar. As she ran her hands over his chest as if she were an anthropologist discovering long lost bones, he frantically pulled at her skirt, it slipped easily down and she kicked it off. One hand released her hair as he slid his long fingers down her body and down to her now dampened panties. Alecto gasped as his fingers started to explore her. He held her in place with the other hand as his fingers brought her to climax, the pleasure exploding through her. Alecto's back arched as she held onto his forearms. This was better than with any other man. It was no surprise that someone that knew her inside and out would be able to command her body in such a way. This was better than with any other man.

Running a hand over the bulge in his jeans Alecto smiled, "tell me you want me," she said as she slipped her hand down past the band of his boxers, holding his stiffening erection tight in her hands.

Amycus whimpered as he closed his eyes, "I want you," he choked out as he thrust against her.

"More than anyone?"

"More than anyone," he panted and she rewarded him with swift pumps from her hand. He pulled her shirt over her head and freed her breasts from her bra, his mouth covering them the pleasure quickened her hand as his tongue and teeth circled her nipples. She cried out as she let go of her brother and frantically pulled down his pants.

"I-I need you," she whimpered as she wrapped herself around him just before he entered her.

He froze as he stared down at her. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his damp hair and been pushed out of his face and he had never looked so beautiful. No one had ever been so beautiful. He took her with deep thrusts that made her cry out each time he hit the very end of her.

"I love you," she groaned as she held onto him with arms and legs, her lips near her ear. His thrusts were fast and so deep and in moments they came, like they did everything, together.

He held her afterwards, "this was all I wanted," he murmured against her damp skin, his fingers curling around hers as he held her close to him.

Her feelings of guilt and shame took a back seat to her feelings of sated desire and happiness. This was her brother, the man that new her better than anyone, and the man that would always be there for her. Who better to give her heart and body to?

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you too," he murmured before he kissed her. This was going to be how the spent the rest of their lives. Together.


End file.
